Manipulation
by eyeslikeashowroom
Summary: Rachel gets jealous that Quinn is spending time with Santana, so she flirts with Finn to get her girlfriend's attention. Quinn is not happy. Faberry, d/s themes, spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Eh. I've never written a story like this, and I'm not sure if it's any good or if I'll continue it or leave it a oneshot. Let me know what you guys think please, good or bad.**

"I saw you talking with Finn today," Quinn says as she steps out of the bathroom, attempting to make her voice sound carefree and merely curious. Rachel turns away from the mirror of their dresser to watch the blonde, not missing the undercurrent of possessiveness in her tone. Her eyes track Quinn as the taller girl begins to circle her almost predatorily. One look at Quinn's face immediately makes goosebumps rise on Rachel's skin, despite the fact that Quinn is wearing a t shirt and sweats and just got out of the shower. Rachel knows the game is very much _on_ right now. So when Quinn reaches past her to retrieve the collar off of the dresser, Rachel inhales sharply at her close proximity and simultaneously bows her head. Quinn snaps the collar around her slowly before lifting Rachel's chin with the tip of he index finger so their eyes are locked.

"Quinn," starts Rachel, but when the blonde tugs on her collar forcefully Rachel immediately backtracks. "Mistress. I...he...I don't-" Its getting very hard to concentrate on her words while Quinn is slowly, ever so slowly, untying the bathrobe the brunette has wrapped around her small frame.

"Use your words, sweetheart," Quinn commands as she finally pushes the bathrobe off Rachel's shoulders so it can pool at her feet. Her voice isn't cruel but it's demanding in a quiet sense, and that gets Rachel going more than Quinn yelling at her ever could.

"I was just talking to Finn because, because he's a nice guy and approached me first." She gulps at the way Quinn is smirking at her, hastily adding in, "Ma'am."

Quinn takes her by the shoulders and turns her so she's facing the mirror, with the blonde behind her. Quinn leans into her and brings her lips to Rachel's ear, tracing its shell with her tongue before husking, "Actually, let's try just 'Quinn' tonight, honey. Bend over."

Rachel find herself involuntarily straightening, her eyes growing wide with confusion; Quinn's never asked that of her.

Her eyes focus on Quinn's in the mirror as she stands fully upright before spinning around. Quinn looks promptly ready to discipline her for not following instructions, but before she can Rachel opens her mouth hesitantly and ducks her head.

"I don't...are you...are you not enjoying our...do you not wanna play with me anymore?" That must be it. Quinn loves it when Rachel called her "Mistress". What other reason could there be for Quinn's sudden desire to switch it up?

Quinn's face relaxes and she reaches to cup Rachel's cheek, encircling the brunette's waist with her other arm. "No, no, no baby. Of course I do."

Rachel stammers. "I thought you liked it when I-"

"I love it when you call me those things, Rach. You should know that by now. But tonight...tonight I want to hear you say my name. I want you to remember who you belong to. I want you to have my name engraved into your brain the next time you talk to Finn, the next time he talks to you, touches you, _flirts_ with you." Rachel blushes and Quinn notices. "That's right, I saw him stroke your hair today, Rach, while you touched his arm and smiled that little shy grin of yours. It amused me almost. He clearly thinks he has a chance. You however..." She turns Rachel around again, pressing down on her lower back to hint at Rachel to bend down. Rachel knows the position; ass out, head down, legs spread, and hands flat on the dresser. "You should know better," Quinn finished quietly, directly into her ear.

"I know I'm yours, Quinn, I-"

"I think it's time to stop talking now, Rachel," says Quinn slowly, and her low, commanding voice hits Rachel right between the legs.

"Now, you are aware that you are allowed to speak with anyone you wish, right? You're not my slave. I don't dictate your social life. You know that, right? Nod yes or shake your head no."

Rachel nods immediately, sharply inhaling when Quinn's hands wander down from her shoulders to trace the contour of her ass appreciatively.

"Good," she murmurs in response. "Now Finn, Finn is different. He likes you, Rachel. When he looks at you, it's with lust. I see him stare at your ass while you walk down the hallway. The reason I see this, of course, is because I stare at it too," Quinn laughs softly. She abruptly squeezes the two mounds of Rachel's ass between her hands, causing the smaller girl to twitch and fight back the urge to back herself into Quinn and beg for more contact.

"Do you realize that, baby? The way he sees you? You must have. You're not stupid, Rachel. Far, far from it, in fact. And you're very observant as well."

Rachel feels herself beam from Quinn's praise. Without realizing it her legs slip together a little bit more and her ass's position in the air drops slightly. She's yanked up and spun around to face the tall blonde before she can blink.

"Thank you for proving my point, sweetheart," Quinn tells her sweetly, but it's the fake kind of sweet that Rachel knows means trouble. Her eyes slip up to meet Quinn's before the blonde takes her by the top of her head and forces her face downwards. "Eyes down unless I say, Rachie. See what happens when you're complimented, when your ego is stroked just the right way?" Quinn deplores, running her fingers through dark locks as she stares at Rachel's bowed head. Her voice abruptly turns harsh as she yanks the girl's head up. "You forget the _rules_, Rachel. Look at me."

Rachel does, eyes wide and heart racing.

"I will _not_ allow you to flirt with Finn," Quinn tells her clearly, raising an eyebrow as Rachel briefly attempts to protest. "Don't tell me you're completely unaware. As I mentioned before, you're intelligent. Can you honestly tell me you weren't aware of Finn's blatant attraction to you?" Rachel hesitates for a minute until Quinn murmurs, "Answer, with words."

God, she can hear herself become a stuttering mess and she wants to die from embarrassment. "I...no. No, um, Mercedes...Mercedes told me that she heard from Puck, that Finn had said something about wanting to...wanting to get into my pants." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she waited for Quinn's reaction.

Quinn was silent for what felt like an eternity, but what was probably like 20 seconds. "Open your eyes." Rachel does and stares into the freckled, hazel eyes of her girlfriend, watching as a tiny flash of hurt flits through them before it's gone. Quinn continues. "How long have you known this information, Rachel? Why didn't you share it with me? And most importantly, why did you continue flirting with him?"

"It wasn't on purpose Quinn, I swear!" Rachel promises loudly, causing Quinn to raise an eyebrow in the increase of her volume level. Rachel blushes profusely and apologizes. "I love_ you_."

Quinn gazes into her eyes for a long moment, and Rachel watches as bright eyes soften when Quinn reaches to trace her cheek with smooth fingertips. "Turn back around and get into position," she breathes. She trails a hand around Rachel's waist as the brunette turns.

"Now, Rachie, tonight is intended to be both a punishment," Quinn tells her softly, caressing the plump ass that is now on display, "and a reminder. Of who you belong to, of who's in charge of you. Understand?"

"Yes, Quinn."

"Good girl. What does this say, Rachel?" Quinn asks as their eyes lock in the mirror and she lightly fingered the collar around the girl's neck.

"It says Q," Rachel responds, trying not to seem as eager to please as she feels.

"Yes," Quinn approves. "And what does that stand for?"

"Quinn." She's confused why Quinn is asking these seemingly pointless questions-

"I'm sorry? Sentences please, Rachel," Quinn demands quietly, gently.

"Uhm, the Q...the Q stands for 'Quinn'." Why is she so fucking nervous?

"That's my girl," Quinn murmurs, and Rachel feels all too much like a puppy being praised by it's master but goddamn it if she had a tail Lord knows she would be wagging the shit out of it. "And what does that mean, baby?

"It means that I'm yours, Quinn. Only yours."

"Only mine," repeats Quinn in agreement. "That's a good girl, Rachel. But tell me, then, why you choose to flirt with Finn when you clearly knew his intentions?" Her hand on Rachel's butt dips low, brushing in between her legs, and Rachel whimpered meekly. Quinn cups her heat before letting her hand slide away once more.

"I...I..." She knows it's best to tell the truth. Quinn _always_ figures out when she's lying. Always. "I was jealous."

"Of...?"

"You and Santana," Rachel cries out, flinching as Quinn spanks her once as a punishment for not being more specific.

"Why the hell would you be jealous of me and Santana?" asks Quinn, genuinely perplexed. Her eyes lock with Rachel's in the mirror, and her brow is furrowed as she stares at the brunette.

"I...she..." Rachel huffs in frustration, knowing she's high at risk for sounding like a selfish child. "She gets all of your attention, Quinn! You're always spending time with her and talking to her and I...I..." She resists the urge to stomp her foot. God she sees how childish she'd been and she regrets it so much.

Quinn's jaw clenches and she raises her chin, and all Rachel can think is _oh. Shit._

"Let me get this straight," says Quinn slowly, and Rachel's back already hurts like shit but her body tightens even more in its position, if that's even possible. "You were jealous that I've been talking to Santana, my best friend, my fucking _co-captain_, Rachel, and to act out you flirt with_ Finn_, who you know has a crush on you?" Rachel sees Quinn take a deep breath and knows the blonde is desperately fighting to keep the control they both need her to have.

"I'm sorry," Rachel says in a small voice, "it was foolish-"

"_Damn straight _it was," growls Quinn. "I-I don't...you're my_ girlfriend_, Rach. I spend time with Santana because we're friends, because we're both captains of the Cheerios and we have cheerleading things to do and discuss and, and...if you felt I wasn't giving you enough attention why didn't you_ tell_ me, instead of acting out to get it? I..." Her tone takes on a more aggravated, cold tone. "I don't like to be manipulated, Rachel."

"I didn't mean-"

"But you did, Rachel. You think I care for Santana nearly as much as I care for you? I guess whenever I'm unhappy with something Santana does I should spank her or put her in a corner, hmm?"

Rachel immediately stiffens at that. _Hell no_.

Quinn abruptly chuckles softly. "Exactly, Rachel. Santana isn't special to me like you are. I don't ever want you to feel inferior to her. And I don't want you pulling a stunt like this ever again, understand?"

"Yes, Quinn." She knows the talking is over when Quinn grasps her by the hips firmly and tugs her slightly backwards. Her palm is cool against the right cheek of Rachel's ass and the slap is sharp and unexpected.

"Tell me why you're being punished, Rachel."

"I...for flirting with Finn even though I knew his intentions towards me."

One quick swat. "And...?"

Rachel sighs, but not too loudly because Quinn might not take that the right way. "And, and for misbehaving because I was jealous of Santana and wanted to get your attention." She knows Quinn's gentle hand rubbing away the sting in her backside is the blonde's form of praise.

"You get 15 with my hand, 10 with the hairbrush, and then we're done, sweetheart. Count for me, okay?"

Rachel doesn't have time to open her mouth and utter an affirmative before the spanking starts, and then she's counting each one like her lady told her to. Quinn's going slow, but hard, and Rachel's ass is flaming after 5. She'd thought that since 15 was a relatively low number, Quinn had decided to go easy on her since this is...not one of the more _serious_ things she's ever done to get punished for. But what Quinn's doing right now is agony; she just wants it over with. Rachel wants to groan when she remembers she still has the hairbrush. She_ hates_ the hairbrush.

Quinn seems to sense that she's zoning out, and a hard demanding smack to her ass helps remedy that.

"Thirteen..." she's struggling. "oh, oh. four...teen..._SHIT_...fifteen, ma'am." She immediately backpedals, remembering Quinn's previous instructions. "I mean, Quinn, I mean-"

From behind her Quinn smooths her hair down softly in reassurance before she pulls on her shoulder, urging her to stand up. Their eyes meet. "Brush," commands Quinn softly, and Rachel goes to the bathroom to get the wooden brush she's come to despise in the past few months. She wishes she could throw it out the bathroom window and then claim that she couldn't find it, but Quinn's way too smart for that and when she figured out the truth there'd be hell to pay for both Rachel and her ass. She sneaks a peak in the mirror at her ass, watches the cherry red spots that have bloomed across it already.

She walks sort of forlornly out of the bathroom to find Quinn seated on the bed, eyes watching her intently. "I _know_ you're not feeling sorry for yourself," she says as she watches Rachel approach. Her tone is a warning and Rachel straightens immediately.

"No, Quinn."

"Good." She takes the brush and then pats her lap. Rachel doesn't hesitate a moment before she lays across her girlfriend, head burrowing into the bed. She wiggles a little before Quinn braces an arm across her shoulders in obvious warning and effort to hold her down. The strikes with the hairbrush are quicker but still harsh, and they leave Rachel breathless.

The tears pool in the corners of her eyes at 5, and they fall at 8.

"Nine," she whimpers out, hiccuping. Quinn slips her restraining arm under Rachel's upper body so she can grip her girlfriend by the shoulder and tug the brunette into her. Rachel turns her head so that her face is buried in Quinn's t shirt. "Ten," she whines quietly, flinching at the contrast Quinn's cold hands provide when she drops the brush and massages a butt cheek lightly.

"Good girl, Rach," Quinn murmurs, and if Rachel wasn't still crying she'd beam. Those are her_ favorite_ words to hear from Quinn. Quinn helps her stand up before she scoots backwards on the bed, resting against the pillow, letting Rachel crawl to her and curl up against her side so they can cuddle.

"There will be no more flirting with Finn, and no more attempting to manipulate me, correct?" Quinn's voice is still in its strong, confident tone that makes Rachel immediately submit and do what she's told. It's Quinn's dominant voice. Rachel can't deny that it sends a shot of arousal straight through her, but she knows better than to attempt to act upon it; Quinn rarely likes to mix punishment with pleasure. Rachel had begged for comfort sex the first time she had ever gotten spanked for being bad, and Quinn had quickly shot that down and explained to Rachel why.

"Yes, ma'am." She slips one leg over Quinn's and snuggles in closer, the heat she feels through Quinn's sweats and against her knee a sign that she's not the only one affected by this, Quinn just has more control and handles it better.

Quinn takes her by the chin and tilts her face upwards so their eyes lock. She smiles softly and brushes away Rachel's tears with her thumb. Her eyes are bright with love and adoration but have that dark look to them that indicates she's slightly turned on and _oh God_ Rachel could stare into these eyes forever.

"That's my good girl."

Rachel changes her mind;_ those_ are her favorite words to hear from Quinn. Second only to-

"I love you, baby."

Rachel sighs and nuzzles into Quinn's neck as the blonde's arms tighten around her. "I love you too, Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is basically just smut, so i guess if you don't like don't read. i don't think i'm really stellar at writing sex scenes, so please let me know what you all think. and if you want another chapter, let me know, as well as what kind of things you'd like to see in the next chapter(s)! I'm not really sure where I'm taking this story, if anywhere, sooo yeah. I'd say overall I'm pretty impressed with this chapter though, i think it's the best sex i've written (hopefully).**

* * *

When Rachel wakes up, there's sun streaming through her bedroom window and she discovers she'd been covered with blankets sometime during the night. Probably a good thing, she surmises, because if one of her dads would have happened to open the door while they were sleeping, they would have been met with the startling image of their naked daughter. Plus, since Quinn had came out to her mom, Judy Fabray had kicked the blonde out, and Rachel had offered for her to move in with the Berry's, there had been one standard, final rule they had all discussed: Quinn slept in the guest room.

It had been pretty easy for Hiram and Leroy Berry to realize that Quinn and Rachel were more than just friends; the first night Quinn had came to the house the way they touched and hugged each other made it very obvious to Rachel's fathers. An open door policy had been established immediately.

Quinn and Rachel did not listen to it, but still.

Rachel sighs and turns to her side to snuggle into Quinn, only to find the bed empty. She blinks owlishly before mentally shrugging and burying into her pillow instead. She needs more sleep. She's usually the first one up by far, but often times sessions with Quinn wore her out.

She hears the bathroom door bang open and turns her head to see Quinn strolling her out, dressed in her Cheerios uniform with her hair in a perfect curled pony tail and perfect make up and perfect skin and that body _oh_-

Quinn smirks at her. "You're so cute when you wake up, Rach. You better get your ass up and in the shower, school's in an hour."

Rachel whines and lets her head fall face down into the pillow. "Don't wanna."

"Rachel," Quinn warns.

Rachel ignores her girlfriend. School is for losers.

Abruptly something is on top of her and there's soft hands tickling her sides and she shrieks. "Quinn! QUINN stop!" Quinn's giggling that magical way she does when something's really funny to her and Rachel can tell that her face is red. Damn Quinn for using her weakness against her; her girlfriend knows how incredibly ticklish she is. She can't help but grin though because she loves playful Quinn.

"Get up, get up, get up, get up!" Quinn's singing, and now she's nuzzling into Rachel's neck.

Rachel squirms until Quinn gets off of her and then she grabs the blonde's shoulders and tugs her down so that she's laying next to her. "Cuddle?" Rachel pleads, smiling sweetly up at Quinn, knowing her girlfriend wont be able to resist.

"Raaaaach," protests Quinn, even as she pulls Rachel's head to her chest and buries her face in the smaller girls hair. "School."

"I won't get a shower before school today." She laughs when Quinn pulls away and crinkles her nose. "This is way more important than a shower."

Quinn sighs contentedly, one hand stilling on the small of Rachel's back and the other still cradling her girlfriends head against her chest. "Mm. How's your ass feel today, baby?" Her voice is smug and Rachel can _feel_ the smirk.

"Flaming," she mumbles petulantly. "But it was worth learning my lesson Quinn. I'm honestly really, really sorry for the Finn thing. I only have eyes for you." God that was the sappiest thing ever. She lifts her head to make sure Quinn isn't about to burst out laughing or something.

Instead, she's beaming adoringly and Rachel's heart flutters.

"I love you so much, Rachel. You're such a good girl, sweetheart."

Rachel joyfully snuggles into her. "I love it when you call me that." Inside or outside of the bedroom, it's her favorite thing to hear. She guesses that fact could point to an unhealthy need to prove herself or feel good enough or something, but she's only content when _Quinn_ says it to her so she doesn't really care.

Quinn nuzzles into the crook of her neck and places a small kiss there, and Rachel is hit with an overwhelming sense of happiness. This is her life; it's a great realization.

"How about no school today?" Rachel asks after a moment, swirling a finger absentmindedly along Quinn's collarbone.

"No, Rachel." Quinn's firm in her answer and God, it's so hot.

Rachel's been horny since like forever ago and she thinks now might be a good time to alleviate this problem; they've got about 30 minutes to deal with and if they end up taking longer and have to miss school, well, she wouldn't complain.

She trails her hand slowly down her girlfriend's side, enjoying the dips and curves of her body, making the circuit 3 times. Quinn glances down at her and she must see Rachel's intention because her eyebrow raises in a sort of warning.

Rachel is not heeding warnings.

"Please?" She's pleading instead. It's not so much a matter of_ if_ the blonde will give in, it's _when_.

"There's not enough time, Rachel." Quinn almost sounds resigned. _Almost_. "Plus your dads..."

"Have more than likely left already. Quinn, you know what your punishments do to me." She's trying hard to not sound whiny.

"So you're basically telling me you get in trouble on purpose so I'll spank you," surmises Quinn. Her lips twist into her signature smirk.

No. Maybe. Sometimes.

"No," Rachel answers petulantly. Quinn ruffles her hair with a laugh and Rachel leans up to peck her on the mouth before trailing her lips down the blonde's neck. She doesn't miss the way Quinn's breathing increases the slightest bit; she's so tuned into Quinn's body she doesn't miss anything, and vice versa. Licking her way back up, Rachel nips softly at Quinn's jaw, then harder. Quinn growls; she fucking loves when Rachel bites and her girlfriend knows it.

Suddenly, before Rachel even has time to comprehend, she's being pinned into the bed and Quinn is straddling her waist, pressing her hands into Rachel's arms to hold them still. Rachel's hips buck involuntarily and Quinn raises an eyebrow as she presses down harder, smirking in that delicious, delicious way of hers. It instantly makes Rachel wet and she gasps.

Hazel eyes are locked with hers as Quinn leans forward and slowly traces up the valley between Rachel's breasts with her tongue. Rachel lets out a shaky breath.

Quinn sits up and eyes her. "You're going to be in very much trouble for making us late to school, Rachel."

Rachel groans, struggling to keep her hips still. "I...if we hurry, we can-"

Quinn removes her left hand from Rachel's arm and braces her arm against Rachel's collarbone, close to her throat, as another way to hold her down. They both know Rachel loves being restrained. Quinn knows what buttons to push, as usual, and Rachel already feels herself slipping into a lust induced haze.

"You know I don't hurry," Quinn retorts, letting go of Rachel's other arm and tracing a finger languidly along the girl's side. Goosebumps are already appearing on tan skin, and she holds back a grin when Rachel shivers. She glances down Rachel's body for a split second before her eyes flick back upwards, catching chocolate irises. The look in Rachel's eyes is just...it makes Quinn want to take her immediately, right then and there. She forces herself to keep control as her eyes remain on Rachel's.

"_Fuck_ Quinn. Touch me." It usually takes her long to start begging, but it's clear that is not the case this time.

Quinn slides a hand along her thigh and then grips her ass, slapping it lightly and making the brunette jump and hiss in arousal and pain. "You wanted this, Rachel, and you're going to accept whatever I want to give to you." Her voice is soft and her lips are centimeters away from Rachel's own. "No matter how slow I go. You don't tell me what to do, understand?" Her body is completely betraying what her mind is thinking at this moment, and for that, she's grateful. It's never been hard for her to keep up a controlled front when she really needs to.

Rachel moves her hips and twists her body and tries to escape Quinn's grasp, but she's not really trying to escape. Except for during punishment, Quinn likes it when Rachel's a little feisty, when she tries to fight back. She holds back a moan as they struggle against each other.

"Do I need to get the handcuffs?"

It's a light warning, and the first thing Rachel thinks is _yes, please_. But she shakes her head no because not being able to touch Quinn at all is an agony she doesn't want to live through right now.

"Then I suggest you stop."

Rachel swears she could just lie there and listen to Quinn's voice when it's like this and probably orgasm after awhile. It's the single best thing she's ever had the pleasure of listening to, and that's coming from a huge musical theater buff. She suspects that Quinn has an idea of what her voice does to her girlfriend, because she's never been very quiet in the bedroom, and the things she says pay a huge helping hand in pushing Rachel over the edge.

Once Quinn's sure Rachel won't move her arms, she lets go completely and grasps Rachel's small, perfectly sized breasts with her hands. She cups them softly but doesn't do anything otherwise, gazing up at Rachel and watching as the brunette bites her lip in anticipation and impatience. Finally, Quinn lets one of her thumbs travel up the swell of Rachel's breast and brush against a nipple lightly. She does this once, twice, three times before she finally thumbs the bud more firmly. Rachel's eyes are dark and endless.

Quinn repeats the action with her other thumb and she feels the small tremor as it flits through Rachel's body. Her girlfriend is quickly becoming more and more tightly wound the longer Quinn takes to start, and that's exactly what the blonde wants.

Rachel eyes Quinn's uniform top instead of reaching out directly and trying to tug on it, because she knows she's not allowed. "Off?" she requests pleadingly, looking to Quinn for an answer.

Quinn deliberates before agreeing. "No touching," she instructs as she tugs the top over her head and then unclasps her bra. She was originally going to leave it on, but knows that Rachel having to face her bare chest without being able to touch it will drive her even crazier. The appraising look in Rachel's eyes immediately makes Quinn wet. She rocks her hips against Rachel's stomach and is pretty sure the girl can feel the heat radiating from her center, even through her underwear and spanks. If the way Rachel's cheeks flush a delicious red is anything to go off of, that is.

Soon, enough is enough for Quinn and she's sliding down Rachel's body, placing open mouth kisses in random spots (but all the right ones). She stops for a minute to swirl her tongue around Rachel's belly button and then down, across the line where her underwear would be if she was wearing any. Rachel inhales sharply and Quinn's hand flies up of it's own accord, latching onto a breast and squeezing. She squeezes harder when she trails her her tongue along the inside of the brunette's thighs, and even harder when she finds herself kissing the space between Rachel's thigh and her center.

Rachel's hips shoot upwards in what Quinn assumes is a complete accident, but she still takes her hand that's not currently occupied and forcefully holds Rachel down by her lower stomach. Their eyes lock, but briefly, because abruptly Quinn's tongue is tracing her _there_, and Rachel throws her head back, breaking the connection.

"Look at me," Quinn growls before she lightly sucks Rachel's clit into her mouth, doubling her efforts when their eyes connect again. She can tell how hard Rachel is struggling to maintain eye contact, and she rewards her by letting go of her boob and sliding her hand down, down, down, and _slowly_ brushing it against Rachel's opening. The high pitched whine Rachel lets out is enough for Quinn to zero in on her mission and forget the teasing; making Rachel come, and _fast_.

She thumbs Rachel's little bundle of nerves and presses her tongue against Rachel's opening instead, waiting for just a moment before she enters her tentatively. When Rachel pleads for more, Quinn complies, pressing her tongue in further and rubbing more surely against Rachel's clit. She alternates between rough and light, slow and quick, and has Rachel quivering in less than five minutes.

"_Baby_," Rachel breathes, and the rawness of her voice is enough for Quinn to pull her mouth from her center, slide quickly up Rachel's body, and enter her suddenly with two fingers while she attaches their lips together. It's her favorite way of making Rachel come, being like this; close enough to see the stars explode behind her darkened eyes when she finally flies off the edge.

"More. Please." Quinn adds three fingers, then raises an eyebrow; the most Rachel usually takes is three, and that's on a good day. Rachel nods and Quinn groans in arousal, sliding in a fourth and once again pressing her thumb against her girlfriend's clit.

"Fuck," Quinn grinds out, resisting the urge to roll her hips against Rachel's leg that happens to be pressed right where she needs it. "You're so tight, Rach. After all the times I fuck you and..." she gulps, losing herself in the velvety softness wrapped around her fingers. "After all the times I work you over you're still so _goddamn_ tight."

"Shit." Rachel exhales a shaky breath, throwing an arm over her face as her back arches. Quinn watches her closely as she fucks her harder and faster. God, Rachel's beautiful. "I'm so close Quinn, I-_fuck_!"

Quinn presses her mouth to Rachel's ear, mouth hot and wet and _delicious_. "Whose pussy is this, Rachel? Tell me whose it is. Scream it, sweetheart."

"Yours," Rachel moans out immediately, biting her lip so hard she draws blood. "_Christ_. Yours, Quinn. All yours, baby."

Quinn orders her to come in a husky voice dripping of sex, and seconds later, Rachel sees stars and her body strains upwards. Quinn slows her thrusts down but doesn't stop, letting Rachel ride her orgasm out. When Rachel's body stops convulsing Quinn slides her fingers out and places a wet hand on Rachel's hip, rolling completely on top of the smaller girl and covering her face in kisses as the brunette giggles weakly. Quinn pulls away with the biggest smile on her face, reaching up to thumb the cut on Rachel's lip and then kissing it softly.

"God, I fucking love you," laughs Rachel, throwing her head back and trying to calm her heart rate, her chest heaving. Quinn can work her up like no one else in the probably the shortest amount of time known to man. She lies there and let's Quinn kiss her as she tries to regain her strength.

"I love you too, beautiful," Quinn smiles, kissing her bare shoulder. "You're unbelievably gorgeous when you come, Rach. Holy shit."

Rachel hums and suddenly flips them both, so she can be the one on top. Quinn's eyes narrow in surprise; she doesn't take kindly to not being in control, and Rachel knows this.

Rachel's grin is blinding, and Quinn has to smile back. "My turn." She tugs off Quinn's skirt and spanks, then moves down Quinn's body, knowing better than to tease, and immediately places a light kiss on top of Quinn's clit. And then she just..._digs_ in and _fuck_...Quinn's blessed Rachel is such a fucking natural.

"You're so good at this, baby. Jesus," shudders Quinn, reaching down and tangling her hands in long, curly brown locks. She's always loved getting oral more than Rachel has; while her girlfriend does like it, she likes Quinn's lips near hers and her fingers inside her more. But there's something immediately arousing to Quinn about looking down and seeing the brunette work between her legs, seeing her girlfriend look up and focus on her while her mouth focuses on_ other things_, being able to thread her hands through Rachel's hair and control where she wants her head to go.

Rachel pulls away and zeroes in on Quinn's center, pink and spread open solely for her . Her teeth tug on her bottom lip and she glances up. "You're so fucking wet, Q."

Quinn brings a hand to her face and bites down on her own knuckle to muffle her sounds of appreciation. Rachel hardly cusses outside of the bedroom, so it's arousing for Quinn when she hears curses fall from her girlfriend's mouth. It never fails to get her, every single damn time.

Keeping her large, doe like brown eyes trained on Quinn, Rachel leans down and paints a long, broad stroke with her tongue up Quinn's slit. The visual alone is almost enough for Quinn to lose it. Rachel reaches up and twists a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and Quinn grasps her wrist tightly, keeping her there, while she uses her other hand to secure Rachel's head between her legs. Quinn feels Rachel release her nipple and then turn her hand, palm upwards, so their fingers can interlock. The connection immediately makes things more intense and when Quinn moans out a "good girl" and Rachel sticks her tongue out and let's Quinn practically _hump_ her face, it's fucking over.

"_Rachel_," says Quinn sharply and her girlfriend, knowing what she needs, immediately drags her eyes from Quinn's pussy and locks them with hazel orbs, effectively pushing Quinn over the edge with a single look.

"Fuck, fuck,_ fuck_." Quinn's legs snap together and trap Rachel's head between them as Quinn writhes in pleasure. As soon as she's done and her clit it too sensitive for the brunette's talented little mouth, Quinn spreads her legs, pulling Rachel up by her arm and then once again closing her legs around her so she can't go anywhere. As if she would anyway.

Rachel licks at Quinn's lips until the blonde opened her mouth, allowing tongues to tangle. The taste of her on Rachel is just...their kissing turns into a heavy, _heavy _make out session, and if Quinn wasn't content with kissing Rachel like this, she'd definitely flip them over so they could go again. Instead she waits for their kisses to calm and then rolls so that they're on their sides and she's spooning her girlfriend. Their legs tangle together and Quinn buries her face in Rachel's hair, inhaling the sweet, familiar smell of her coconut shampoo.

She feels Rachel tracing her forearm and then uttering a small, "Sorry."

Quinn pulls away to glance at what Rachel is referring to, seeing a row of fingernail marks that she doesn't even remember receiving. "When did you do that?"

"I think when you had me trapped between your legs," Rachel laughs softly, kissing Quinn's arm before letting the blonde use it to tug the girl more securely into her. "I was just kind of grabbing anywhere."

"I'm sorry about that," Quinn replies sheepishly.

"It's okay," Rachel says happily, snuggling back into her. "I liked it. I was just..._surrounded_ by you and...yeah. I liked it."

Quinn grins widely and nuzzles Rachel's ear, catching the lobe between even rows of teeth and tugging lightly. "Next time, I think we'll use the handcuffs."

Rachel giggles, and it sounds like music. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
